Perfect
by namichan89
Summary: Charles and Erik visit a strip club to get to know Angel. CharlesXErik, one-shot, rated M for a reason.


**Perfect**

**Here we are again... I just couldn't keep my hands off this pairing. They're too gorgeous together. So, here's another one-shot, ErikXCharles, based on X-Men: First Class. God, I love this movie. Saw it for the second time yesterday :D**

**This fic will be completely from Charles' POV, as the last one I did was from Erik's (you might want to check it out, it's called „Perfidious Thoughts"). Also, this scene is a bit different from the one in the movie.**

**Disclaimer: Ah well, the usual. MaleXMale-pairing, sexual content, AU. Don't like, don't read – do like, do review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>„Don't you feel somehow... awkward?" Charles asked as they entered the strip club. Erik, walking by his side, just eyed him curiously.<p>

„Never been to a strip club before?" he asked back, cracking a smile.

„There are not so much of them around the campus of Oxford, you know," Charles replied with a short glance at his friend. „How about you?"

„Maybe," Erik shrugged his shoulders without even looking at the telepath, „anyway, no need to be nervous."

Charles let his mind wander casually around them, just to make sure no one had ill purposes and was relieved to find no such intentions. Breathing in and out deeply, he tried to focus on their goal and most of all, calm down. His usual confident self came back to the surface, after all.

Meanwhile, he noticed, a bartender had made his way towards Erik. Although he couldn't acoustically understand what the two were talking about, Charles didn't have to read their mind to know the subject. His assumption proved to be right when the bartender showed Erik to a booth, Charles following them wordlessly with his hands buried in his pockets as they strode across the room.

The bartender drew the curtains aside. „She'll be here in a minute, please make yourself at home in the meantime." Turning around, he faced Charles, who hadn't said a single word since they entered the club. The man eyed him suspiciously, he obviously hadn't noticed him before. „I'm sorry, Sir, do you-?" he stuttered, pointing back and forth between Charles and Erik.

Charles simply nodded. „I belong with him, yes."

The bartender looked aside and went back to his place behind the bar with a mumbled „Okay...".

Looking back from the main room of the club, where some – in fact not that bad-looking – girls were dancing, to their booth, he noticed that Erik had sat down on the bed. He leaned casually against the headboard, waving the telepath over with a short gesture and a small smile.

„That, my friend, was pretty cheesy," he grinned.

„Cheesy? What are you talking about?" Charles asked back before letting himself fall down on the place beside the metalbender.

„'I belong with him'", Erik quoted, mocking him.

„You've got a problem with cheesy lines?" the professor winked at him.

Though he still sounded cheery, Erik avoided his gaze. „Not if they're yours."

Both burst into laughter, and Charles finally felt at ease again. Laughing with his best friend was always a good way to relieve tension. His look focused on Erik again.

„And it's not that bad to hang around in a strip club, if you're with me," the telepath admitted quietly, his tone suddenly becoming very serious. Erik didn't answer and just poured two glasses of wine for them and handed one to Charles. The latter swirled it around in his hands without drinking, pondering about a toast.

„To being best friends," he finally said, raising his glass. Erik nodded silently and clinked their glasses before taking a good mouthful. The wine was heavy and sweet, Charles noted, but that was just the way he liked it.

Erik suddenly turned around to face him. „Just out of curiosity – isn't Raven your best friend?"

„She's my sister, that's totally different," Charles quickly replied before thinking about the reverse situation - „Well, I would never talk of you as my _brother_." That just felt utterly wrong, somehow. Watching his friend carefully and restraining himself from reading the other one's thoughts, Charles took another gulp from the glass.

„Is that so." The answer was a statement, not a question. Erik drained his glass of wine in one quick movement and placed it on the bedside table.

Silence spread between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In the end, they were waiting for someone here and not for enjoying themselves. Charles watched the girls on the counter, dancing for the customers sitting in front of them. He never had had interest in 'service' like this, and if he wanted to have fun – or sex – with a girl, he had always managed to pick one up. Now that he was sitting in a club like this, he wasn't convinced at all that this was an option for lonely hours.

He let his mind wander again, only checking out the feelings of the people around him – and found very nearby the fount of various emotions, most of all attraction and slight arousal. _Erik_.

Watching the fellow mutant from the corner of his eye, he focused his mind on him. He watched one particular girl at the bar, as Charles also noticed from following his eyes. Though he had to admit that the girl was beautiful, Charles couldn't fight a slight feeling of embarrassment and... jealousy. What the-

„Charles, stop reading my thoughts," Erik stated dryly, interrupting his thought.

The professor flinched. „What- no, I didn't!"

Erik tilted his head to the side, looking directly into Charles' eyes. Stormy green ones locked with the telepath's, shutting him up immediately. „Of course you did."

„Really, I just checked the people around us. Of course that involves you as well, but I simply looked for feelings – so I didn't _read_ your thoughts," he nodded reassuringly.

Erik still examined him carefully. He seemed to ponder about something before he asked back while grinning again: „Do you want to?"

„Why should I?"

„Might be interesting, you know," he winked. „Why not doing it now?"

„Seriously?"

„Yes, of course. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't mean it."

Charles was skeptical, but in the end, he placed two fingers to the side of his head and looked over in his friend's mind. Saw through his eyes – himself, sitting on the bed with his feet casually entangled, leaning backwards in his mind-reading pose. The way his wavy brown hair tangled down, made Erik feel something strange-

But there wasn't any time to look at that feeling. Erik turned around quickly to look at the girl again. She was still dancing on the counter. Charles felt Erik's arousal, clearer this time, and he felt his friend's attraction towards her. And he didn't try to hide that from Charles, which made the latter again jealous, for what reason whatsoever. Charles was surprised and he knew he had no right to feel like that.

Erik chuckled lightly, which startled the telepath and almost made him lose focus.

_Charles, you're projecting._

_Oh, I was? Sorry, wasn't intended._

_You're jealous, _Erik stated silently, but amused.

Well, how could or should he deny that? It was true. However, Charles didn't know how to respond to this. He didn't even know why he felt like that, but he surely didn't want Erik to... well, want someone else.

_And projecting again. Are you that distracted that you can't control your powers? _The tall man beside him sounded increasingly amused and obviously wanted to tease him.

Then he slowly turned his head towards the telepath, and Charles looked at himself through Erik's eyes. And not only did he see him like that, he felt Erik's feeling while doing so. He felt the affection, the bond of their friendship and deep trust towards him. But there was also something else... Erik's eyes wandered down his body, over his chest and narrow hips down to his legs and back.

Then he almost backed away from the other one's mind, as he felt the wave of arousal swashing over him. Compared to this, his affection towards the dancer was absolutely minor.

When he regained full control over his powers again, he noticed his stomach was tingling like crazy. He heard Erik's teasing voice in his head as he tried to re-focus on the other mutant's mind.

_I don't need to be a telepath to read you like a book, my friend._

_And what did you find out? _Charles asked in his mind also teasingly.

Erik didn't answer. All Charles saw was how Erik bent sideways, towards himself, tilting his chin upwards with his hand and kissing him before he could withdraw. The kiss was short, but all the more passionate and revealing. When Erik's tongue sneaked its way past his lips, Charles gasped for air. Surprised by the intense sensation, he felt his pants tighten.

Charles' eyes locked again with Erik's as the other mutant pulled away, looking at him with clouded eyes and his lips still slightly parted.

„That should do for now," Erik whispered while a wide smirk spread all over his handsome face. He quickly leaned back to his previous spot on the headboard, leaving Charles sitting there, utterly flustered and-

Craving. Wanting. Aroused.

Scales fell from Charles eyes as he became fully aware of the attraction he felt towards Erik. But it was easy to acknowledge that he wanted more of these kisses and little touches.

He never considered being with another man, girls had always been his first choice. But with Erik, it didn't seem weird or unnatural. It didn't feel wrong. They were on the same wavelength, had always been there. Understood each other without words – without Charles reading his mind, to be precise – and they cared for each other. A lot, in fact. He blushed deeply, judged by the heat he felt creeping over his cheeks.

As he looked to his side, he noticed that Erik had watched him all the time. The metalbender still smirked. His eyes sparkled with amusement. Charles tried hard to stay serious but failed miserably. A happy smile escaped his lips.

_I hope that this wasn't just teasing, Erik, or you're gonna regret it._ The smile deepened.

_Name one reason why I should._

_To test me?_

_You know that's not like me._

_To... confuse me?_

_Well, I obviously managed that, although – no, that was also not my intention._

Charles found himself at loss for words and thoughts once more, but he held Erik's gaze. He didn't want to break the eye contact – it almost said more than any words could.

Finally, he heard a very strong thought in Erik's mind. _Have you considered that I simply might return your feelings?_

_How could you know about my feelings? I didn't even know about them myself._

_Like I said, I don't need to read your thoughts to look right through you. I know you far too good by now, my friend._

Charles watched him carefully. The way he lay there, prepped up on one hand, that obvious smirk on his face, ready to... He felt the heat rush to his face again. The wave of desire for this man hit him hard. Again.

_Oh, you come home today, just wait for what's coming then. In our Hotel room, I mean._

Erik's smirk was wider than ever. It was like a promise, and Charles couldn't deny that he was pretty scared of its meaning.

„You know that two customers means double price as well?" the voice of a young dancer interrupted them.

* * *

><p>The way to their hotel had been a torture and pleasure all the same. Whenever Charles caught a glimpse into Erik's mind, he found it clouded with desire and filled with various pictures of them. Himself, from Erik's point of view above him - laying on the bed, completely naked and panting heavily, Erik's hands all over him... his face, very close to Erik's, lips parted and a hot moan slipping from them... throwing his head back when Erik closed his mouth around his cock...<p>

He had tried to stay calm, tried to breath in and out slowly, but didn't manage to fight the huge arousal that tightened his pants and made him want to slam Erik up against the next wall. Ravishing his lips, teasing him with a knee pressed between the other one's legs, letting him feel his erection through the thin fabric of his trousers-

Charles couldn't remember another situation where he went so fast down the streets. The hotel wasn't far, and though he didn't know what awaited him, he was impatient and, most of all, horny as hell.

Now that they finally stood in front of the door to their hotel room, Charles felt his heart pounding at a way too fast pace. A pleasant shiver crept down his spine as Erik, who stood behind him, almost pressing him against the door, reached around his waist to unlock the door. Not that he couldn't have done it with his powers, but he obviously had fun using the key instead. He clearly didn't want to miss teasing Charles with little touches, one arm around his waist, his upper body leaning against Charles' back.

The professor hurried into the room, closing and locking the door behind them as soon as Erik had stepped into the room as well. After Charles had turned around, he quickly found himself pushed against the door by the taller mutant. Erik's breath, short and hitching, tickled the small hair on his neck as he rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

„Charles," Erik whispered into his ear, his voice deep and husky, „Do you really want this?"

The telepath thought about it, but it took merely seconds. Just hearing Erik's voice like that made him crave for more touches and kisses. „Of course I do."

„Why?"

Looking at Erik, he found a glimpse of doubt in the other one's eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes, above those wonderful, seductive lips... How could he not want a man so attractive and appealing when he stood right before him?

Charles wrapped his hand around Erik's neck, pulling him down and kissing him. Kissing him the way he wanted, unlike that short encounter in the club. A slow, loving kiss at first, however being extended by the use of tongues very quickly, swirling around each other's, tracing the line of teeth, playfully licking at deliciously parted lips. And with the increasing passion in their kiss, so did Charles' desire. He wanted Erik, wanted him badly, right now.

„Is that an adequate answer to your question?" he mouthed breathlessly onto Erik's chest as he finally had managed to break the kiss.

Instead of an answer, he found a very smug smile on Erik's face. The metalbender grabbed his hips on either side and pushed their bodies together, crashing his lips onto Charles' impatiently. He felt Erik's hands slip underneath his cardigan, stripping it off and throwing it somewhere into the room, before they tugged and worked at the buttons of his chemise.

_Why do you have to wear so many layers?_ He heard Erik ask in his mind, as his lips were captured in another hot kiss.

_Professors look like that, remember?_ Charles answered amused, and added impishly: _And you'd have to lie if you said you wouldn't like it, would you?_

_It's kind of hot to rip off as many clothes as possible, yes, but right now-_ Erik grunted frustrated while still kissing Charles and still working on the latter's chemise.

Charles opened the last button for him and watched as his hands ran over his smooth chest, peeling the shirt of his shoulders as fast as possible. Soft lips went down, trailing his jawline and chin, down to his nipples, where they sucked and bit lightly, causing him to moan loudly.

Although he liked Erik's black turtleneck, he had perfect access in the current situation to pull it over the other one's head. And for just a few seconds, Charles stood there blandly and took in the gorgeous image of Erik, bare-chested, admiring the toned muscles on his arms and chest and belly, tracing them with his eyes first, followed by his hands. It was fascinating. With every stroke of his hands he felt his member twitch in sympathy.

It really would have been useless to deny this feelings.

Charles ground his hips against Erik's needily, letting him feel his erection. The friction brought Erik to an extremely hot moan, the brief sound driving Charles almost crazy. Shoving one leg between his friend's, he noticed that the other one's body was just as honest as his own.

After Erik had kissed him again passionately, he pulled away to look deeply into his eyes, and Charles suddenly felt his waistband twitch. Looking down, he watched his belt undoing itself, just as the button and zipper. One quick move later, his pants pooled around his ankles.

_Now that's not fair, _he projected into Erik's mind, who just smirked. Charles took it as a permission, and without further hesitation, the other one's pants joined his own on the floor. Impatiently, Charles let his right hand slip between them, grabbing Erik's erection through the thin fabric of his underwear. The metalbender gasped for air.

„And I thought you were unsure about doing this," Erik chuckled.

„In fact, I wasn't sure. But it's you, so I have no objections," Charles placed another kiss onto the taller man's lips, watching his face with every stroke through his pants. He was beautiful to look at.

Finally, Erik lost the last remnant of patience he had left. He grabbed Charles around his hips, lifted him up and carried him to the bed. As soon as he had landed there on this backside, Charles' underwear was torn down quickly. Erik proceeded by removing his own slip before bending forwards and hovering over his friend, enjoying the look of his body, spread out completely naked before his eyes. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Erik's hands roamed over his body, stroking and caressing every little inch of skin they could access before he bent down even lower. As he closed his mouth around Charles' throbbing erection, the telepath balled his fists into the sheets. He moaned repeatedly with every time Erik's head bopped up and down in his crotch. A soft tongue traced his cock from the tip down to his balls and back up, swirling around the head again, and then there was more sucking...

_Oh god, Erik, that feels unbelievably intense! _

_Glad you like it. Kind of my first time, you know._

_Of course I know... Oooh! Stop, stop..._ „Stop!" Charles groaned out loud.

„What is it?" Erik asked worried, looking up from his position in Charles' lap.

„Just... needed a break. That would've almost been too much," he coughed breathlessly, but smiling.

Erik just smirked in response. „Not that I would've had a problem with that, but I think there is a better way for this..."

He bent down again, placing his elbows on both sides of the other one's head, and rolled his hips down on the smaller man's. Charles moaned again at the delicate friction of their cocks rubbing against each other's. Erik sealed his lips quickly with a passionate kiss, when Charles instinctively reached his hand out for their members between them, holding and rubbing them even more.

Erik thrust into his hand increasingly aroused, his beautiful face above him driving Charles crazy. The telepath kissed him all over his lips and jaw, neck and chest, even those gorgeously trained arms.

„Charles, I can't... much longer," Erik panted, his face drawn to the most erotic expression the professor had ever seen.

„Me neither," Charles admitted, literally feeling how Erik's deep voice had just pushed him even more to the edge.

The taller man broke down on him, whispering „Charles!" into his ear repeatedly as the waves of his orgasm made his body tremble. He was so close, his fragrance intoxicating, his hot moans in his ear, his body pressed onto his, and his cock throbbing in his hands... it was too much, the whole experience sending Charles flying over the edge, and more thick, white fluid mingled with the amount that had already landed on his belly.

Erik chuckled lightly – and lightheaded – as he reached for a tissue to wipe him off. „Now that was quick," he smirked, placing another long, loving kiss onto Charles' lips.

„No surprise, considering the foreplay," Charles grinned back and projected the memory of their walk home into Erik's mind. The fellow mutant walking in front of him, allowing him a perfect sight on his perfect body, from broad, muscular shoulders down to his firm, hot ass – all the while reading his thoughts, seeing the images there.

_You're surprising me, Charles. I'd never have thought of you like that, _Erik sent amused.

_There are still a few things about me that even you don't know._

Erik kissed him, just a small, innocent kiss, but again a very revealing one. _I want to know everything about you. I want to spend every night and every day with you. I want to be with you forever._

_So, in a nutshell: You love me?_

Hesitating, the metalbender looked at him, eyes wide and obviously pondering. _Well, I think that's it._

_I love you too, Erik. _

A big, stupid grin flashed over Erik's face. _And I'd be in the mood for a second round..._

_Give me a break, I'm pretty beat after today's happenings, _Charles declined reluctantly. _Can't we just sleep for a little while?_

Erik didn't answer, he just lay down beside the professor, hugging him from behind and kissing him softly onto his neck.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Well, just to explain my decision of top/bottom – or why these roles aren't clearly defined, to be precise – I can't really see Charles as the top, but he is also not that skinny as some writers like to picture him. I wanted him as self-confident as always, although Erik should be the more forceful part. Hope that came along and I hope you guys had fun reading this.**

**I would be very happy about a review!**


End file.
